


Justice's bittersweet ending.

by gardenjadeharley



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenjadeharley/pseuds/gardenjadeharley
Summary: A telling of the events of 11/20 and the feelings of detective Akechi Goro.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 6





	Justice's bittersweet ending.

**Author's Note:**

> please heed the warnings as this is potentially very triggering. Thank you for reading.

Akechi’s hands trembled with both excitement and fear. He clenched them into fists reflexively, knowing he could not afford to be hesitating. The elevator came to a stop and the doors slowly opened; It revealed an all too bland hallway stretching out in front of him. Akechi released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and stepped forward out of the elevator. It wouldn’t be all that hard, what he was planning to do, just a simple action and it would be done with. It isn’t as if Akechi had been thinking about it obsessively for weeks, thinking about how infuriating Akira was to him; His stupid fucking face and how he so desperately wanted to punch the smugness off of him. No, Goro Akechi would never. Instead he insists that he feels nothing toward the elusive leader of the phantom thieves, he means nothing to him. He’s trash. He’s worthless and a complete waste of time and-  
Sae Nijima interrupts his thoughts with a question that he doesn’t really hear. He puts on a smile and responds as best as he can, saying some bullshit about public defense interviews. She seems to buy it enough to let him by and go on her way, though it does nothing to settle the pit of anxiety in Akechi’s stomach. He approaches the room carefully, mulling over the idea of ending Akira Kurusu’s life, he turns it over in his mind, examining it under a scrutinous gaze. He should feel no hesitation, this is something he’s been dreaming of for months, imagining the pure satisfaction he’ll get seeing Akira slumped forward on the metal table, blood dripping from a fresh gunshot wound in his forehead. He thinks of the rush he’ll get taking the life of his rival, the ultimate checkmate in this elaborate game of chess.  
He paces outside the door for a moment, shoes clacking on the smooth metal flooring. The gun weighs heavy on his hip, something that does little to reassure him. Akechi smoothes his shirt and adjusts his tie before reaching for the door handle. He meets no resistance and steps through the entranceway. Akira sits, head in his hands, bloodied, bruised, and broken. It’s fucking delightful. Goro has to suppress a laugh, he’s overjoyed, he thinks for a moment that he’s never been more delighted about anything in his life thus far. His lips settle into the friendliest smile he can possibly manage, before he speaks “Kurusu, lovely to see you as always.” Akira lets out a bitter laugh, tilting his head upwards to meet eyes with Akechi.  
“Is it now Goro? I was under the impression you disliked my company.” The sarcasm ridden in Akira’s voice angers Goro, he clenches a fist at his side as he collects himself. He gives Akira another once over, dragging his eyes slowly and meticulously across his form. The feeling that washes over Goro is stifling; He nearly chokes on it. Goro hates how he feels when he looks at Akira, he feels so much yet almost nothing at the same time. It's suffocating.  
Goro laughs, and it’s cacophonous and shrill and Akira nearly recoils at the sound. He clasps his hands together, breathing in, “Go to hell Akira.” Akira is so taken aback he hardly has time to react as Goro strides closer, reaching for his shirt collar, and tugging. Akira’s chest slams against the table, enough to knock some air out of his lungs. He looks up at Goro, who now has an uncomfortable smile on his lips. He takes his right hand and swings. He lands a punch on Akira’s cheek, who spits out a tooth lost in the impact. The site starts to swell and bruise, and Goro releases Akira with a shove.  
Akira slumps against the cold metal chair, reaching a hand to carefully touch his face. He winces at the pain and stares up at Goro, who is adjusting his gloves. “It’s probably nothing compared to what you’ve already endured but I just had to indulge myself a little bit.” He meets eyes with Akira as he speaks, “I do hope you can forgive me.” His words are sharp and dripping with sarcasm  
“Why are you here Akechi?” It’s less of a question and more of a challenge, he knows why, but maybe, just maybe he can change that reason. Goro laughs bitterly, tearing his gaze away from the boy in front of him.  
“I think you know the answer to that Kurusu.” Akira gives Goro a pleading look before he speaks again.  
“Goro please-” Goro slams his hands onto the table, cutting off his words sharply.  
“SHUT UP!” His voice cracks and his face is red. Goro swallows thickly and tries rapidly to slow his breathing. “You have NO idea what I’ve gone through to get here.” Akira notices how Goro’s hands shake as he lifts himself from the table, wondering if there is any way to get through to him. Goro straightens himself out, and Akira sees the scene play in his mind before it even happens.  
Goro reaches for the pistol at his left hip, taking it carefully into his hands. He looks down at it and grins, predatory and feral. He turns it around in his palm for a moment or two, feeling the comfortable weight. Finally he takes it securely into his right hand, lifting his arm and aiming directly at Akira Kurusu.  
“This. This is where your justice ends.” He laughs. The finality of it all feels unreal. He takes one last, uncomfortable look at Akira before firing directly into his head.  
Akira Kurusu hits the table with a loud crash, splattering blood to the surrounding area. Akechi laughs in disbelief, he can hardly process what’s just happened. He’s still shaking as he returns the pistol to it’s spot under his belt. He backs up until he can feel the metal door pressing into him, sliding down til he’s on the ground hugging his knees. Tears flood his cheeks and he barely registers that he’s now laughing hysterically.  
“So this..is what it feels like.” Goro whispers to no one, his words catching in his throat. Goro Akechi stands up and walks away, the metal door clanging shut behind him. He doesn’t look back.


End file.
